Unexpected
by elyxion204
Summary: Kisah tentang Hinata Hyuuga siswi yang cantik, slebor, terkesan barbar juga mendapat predikat 'bad'. Tidak terlalu peduli tentang asmara tapi suatu hari dihadapkan pada dua orang yang membuatnya dilema
1. Chapter 1 (06-11 09:17:57)

**UNEXPECTED**

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Teen, Drama, Romance

All the characters are belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just rented those characters for this story:)

All the plot and settings are original from me, so i genuinely sorry if there are any similarity plot, characteristic or settings with other story. Honestly cerita ini agk pasaran, tapi semoga jangan bosen bacanya:)

 **Character(** **s)** :

Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Etc

 **Warning** :

TYPO(s), some bad word(s), alur pasaran

HAPPY READING!

 **Summary** :

Kisah yang menceritakan kejadian-kejadian tak terduga seorang siswi bernama Hinata Hyuuga, kisah yang mewarnai harinya di sekolah, kisah yang membuatnya mengubah pandangannya terhadap beberapa hal yang mengajarkan pelajaran kehidupan bagi dirinya

 _Kisah ini dimulai_

 **Chapter 1**

Jam menunjukan pukul 07.30 AM.

Tokyo, salah satu kota yang terkenal di dunia. Itu seperti, semua yang kau inginkan ada di kota ini. Langit pagi kota Tokyo dihiasi langit biru yang cerah. Ah, sepertinya Tokyo sedang menikmati musim panasnya. Jalanan sudah dipenuhi oleh manusia-manusia berlalu lalang atau mulai membuka tokonya, dari yang berjalan santai sampai orang-orang berpakaian rapih yang berlari menuju subway.

07.30 AM, apa yang biasanya orang-orang lakukan pada jam itu? Masih terlelap, menonton, bekerja, ke kantor dan ke sekolah, setidaknya itulah kegiatan rutinitas yang dijalankan masing-masing orang.

Sekolah? ya ke sekolah adalah aktivitas yang sedang dijalankan oleh gadis tingkat dua di _Tokyo High School_ ini. Langit cerah dan hangat di kota itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan situasi yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Aduh! Bagaimana ini?" Gadis itu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus melihat jam tangan berwarna _broken white_ yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.30 dan itu artinya 15 menit lagi gerbang sekolahnya akan segera ditutup.

"Haish, kenapa bus nya belum sampai juga?!"

Gadis itu mengerang frustasi sebab sudah 10 menitan ia menunggu di halte bus itu dan belum ada tanda-tanda bus yang ditunggunya itu sampai

Tapi sepertinya nasib baik sedang bersamanya, lima menit kemudian busnya sampai dan gadis itu langsung masuk terburu-buru bersama penumpang lain yang juga berhamburan masuk

' _Great._ Aku tidak dapat bangku lagi' ujarnya dalam hati sambil berusaha menjaga keseimbangan karena banyaknya penghuni bus pagi itu, ditambah dia hanya bertumpu pada tiang yang ada.

Walaupun pagi diawali dengan tidak menyenangkan setidaknya ia bisa menjalankan harinya dengan tenang begitu disekolah. Semoga.

Dua puluh menit kemudian gadis itu sudah berlari menuju sekolahnya. Ya, jarak dari rumahnya ke sekolah memang cukup memakan waktu. Dan seperti dugaannya gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup

"Halo, selamat pagi Pak Tadashi" gadis itu menyapa petugas keamaanan sekolahnya dengan seramah mungkin merasa ada yang berbicara petugas yang disapa itupun menoleh

"Oh, selamat pagi juga" jawabnya dengan nada datar

"Hehe pak, sekali ini saja, saya janji ini yang terakhir deh pak" Mohon gadis itu didepan gerbang

"Sepertinya saya sudah bosan ya dengar janji-janji kamu"

"Pak, tapi kali ini serius pak, kemarin saya ngerjain tugas sampai larut malam, liat nih pak kantung mata saya sudah makin tebal" Mohon gadis itu lagi tanpa menyerah

"Saya juga sampai hafal sama alasan kamu" Pak Tadashi tetap tak acuh

"Yah pak, _please_. Nanti saya minta ke Ibu saya buat bawain ikan segar dari Ibaraki untuk bapak juga" Gadis itu tetap berusaha untuk tetap masuk, karena jam pertama adalah jam Fisika, Asuma Sensei--salah satu guru _killer_. Dijamin tidak ada murid yang berani ngantuk atau sekedar menyandarkan kepala ke meja

Wajah Pak Tadashi terlihat seperti menimbang-nimbang yang memberikan secercah harapan pada gadis bersurai indigo itu

"Tidak" Jawab Pak Tadashi lebih datar dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu mulai putus asa bagaimana caranya ia bisa masuk

"Selamat pagi Pak Tadashi, maaf saya terlambat hari ini" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dibelakang dan gadis itu langsung menoleh untuk melihat sosok penyelamat dirinya--karena sama-sama terlambat--yang ternyata seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal

"Ah, Gaara tumben sekali kamu terlambat, tidak biasanya" wajah Pak Tadashi langsung terlihat cerah, normal seperti biasa

'apa-apaan ekspresi itu, padahal sedetik yang lalu masih jutek' gerutu gadis itu dalam hati

"Iya, semalam saya mengerjakan tugas kelompok sampai larut malam jadi terlambat bangun tadi" Jawabnya sambil mengusap tenkuknya tidak enak dengan keterlambatannya

"Pasti kamu sangat kelelahan ya, apalagi menjelang ujian, baiklah kali ini kamu boleh masuk, tapi lain kali usahakan untuk tidak terlambat" Pak Tadashi mulai membuka gembok gerbang sekolah

'Apa?! Apa-apaan ini?! Aku yang masuk tidak boleh tapi lelaki ini dengan alasan yang sama boleh?!' teriaknya dalam hati

"Terimakasih banyak pak" Lelaki bernama Gaara itu mulai melangkah masuk ia pun ikut berjalan dibelakang mengikuti pria itu

"Hei! Siapa bilang kamu juga boleh masuk Hinata Hyuuga?!" Protes Pak Tadashi "Kamu urusannya sama saya, biar saya antar kamu ke BK sekalian" Ujar Pak Tadashi sambil tersenyum setan

"Pak biarkan dia masuk saja, kalau memang tidak boleh masuk seharusnya saya yang pantas diluar karena saya lebih terlambat daripada dia, jadi tolong ijinkan dia masuk juga pak" Pinta lelaki bersurai merah itu

"Tapi-"

"Tolong pak, ya?" Gaara memotong pembicaraan Pak Tadashi yang hendak memprotes. Sambil menghela nafas akhirnya Pak Tadashi mempersilahkan Hinata masuk juga

"Baiklah, kali ini kamu lolos Hyuuga, berterimakasihlah pada Gaara" Ujarnya mempersilahkan Hinata masuk "Oh, satu lagi, saya akan tagih ikan dari Ibaraki" Tambah Pak Tadashi

"Siap pak!" Jawab Hinata semangat sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk

Sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana Gaara diikuti Hinata disebelahnya, mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju koridor sekolah.

"Terimakasih ya kak untuk yang tadi. Aku bisa masuk juga akhirnya hehe" Sahut Hinata dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Ya, Hinata memang memiliki kepribadian yang ceria dan hangat

"Hmm" Jawab lelaki itu sambil mengangguk. "Tadi namamu siapa? Hinata?"

"Iya! Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, biasa dipanggil Hinata. Nama kakak Gaara, kan?" Tanya Hinata balik

"Gaara Sabaku. Kelasmu dimana? kita sudah terlambat 10 menit dari jam pelajaran pertama"

"Ah benar, aku bisa kena hukum Asuma-sensei lagi sepertinya" Tawa Hinata pasrah membayangkan wajah gurunya yang satu itu

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya kak! Terimakasih untuk yang tadi!" Ujar Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil untuk menaiki tangga ke lantai dua

Gaara hanya mamandangi kepergiannya hingga Hinata sampai dilantai atas dan menuju sayap kiri ke area kelas tingkat dua jurusan IPA

'Tingkat dua rupanya' ujar Gaara dalam hati lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya juga

*

Pukul 10.30 bel istirahat berbunyi. Hinata hanya meletakkan kepalanya keatas meja dan sedang tidak berminat untuk makan ke cafetaria. Mood nya sedikit turun akibat hukuman yang Asuma-sensei berikan tadi pagi, yang menyuruhnya untuk membantu petugas kebersihan membersihkan laboratorium Biologi sepulang sekolah, karena sepulang sekolah ini rencananya dia dan teman-temannya akan keluar.

'Hah, setidaknya tidak seperti yang biasa' Batinnya dalan hati. Karena hukuman yang biasa levelnya lebih parah, Hinata akan disuruh membersihkan seluruh toilet putri lantai dua, mengepel selasar, membantu petugas membersihkan gudang, menjalani piket selama seminggu penuh, dan pernah disuruh memeriksa kuis dan tugas-tugas. Astaga, itu pasti karena gurunya yang sedang malas, itulah yang Hinata pikirkan saat itu. Hukuman sudah seperti makanannya sehari-hari dirumah kedua yang disebut sekolah ini. 'Rumah kedua apanya' pikir Hinata. Hinata salah satu murid yang aktif dan berprestasi di sekolahnya, tapi meskipun begitu ia bukan seperti murid pintar kebanyakan yang sangat mematuhi peraturan sekolah. Ia cenderung bermalas-malasan, bergaya seadanya, melanggar peraturan dan bertingkah seperti preman. Guru-guru dan teman-temannya sampai dibuat heran oleh tingkahnya. 'Untung cantik dan pintar' itulah yang dipikirkan sejumlah orang

"Hinata!! Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya diam begini? Kau sakit ya? Astaga seorang Hinata Hyuuga bisa sakit" Gadis bersurai gulali itu menghampiri meja Hinata

"Apa?! Hinata kau sakit? Fenomena yang sangat langka" Gadis bersurai _blonde_ yang dikuncir kuda dan gadis dengan bersurai _dark brown_ dengan dua cepol atas di kiri dan kanan, ikut menghampiri meja Hinata

"Siapa yang sakit? Aku hanya sedang malas saja" Jawab Hinata mendongakkan kepala sedikit lagi kembali tiduran lagi

"Karena hukuman Asuma-sensei? Kupikir kau sudah kebal dengan hukuman-hukuman itu" Gadis dengan surai _blonde_ itu, Ino terkekeh

"Hei, kau ini seperti baru pertama dapat hukuman saja" Gadis bercepol dua, Tenten ikut mengambil posisi duduk didepan meja Hinata

"Ayolah Hinata, aku sudah lapar sejak pelajaran tadi. Mendengar pidato Asuma-sensei membuat nafsu makanku meningkat" ujar Sakura

Mereka berempat--Hinata, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten-- adalah salah satu kelompok wanita yang cukup terkenal di sekolah. Hinata yang berprestasi di bidang akademik dan menjabat sebagai ketua _Modern Dance_ dan mengikuti ekstrakurikuler basket. Hinata juga aktif dalam organisasi OSIS sebagai sekretaris, namanya semakin dikenal lagi oleh guru-guru karena sifatnya yang ugal-ugalan. Ino Yamanaka, anggota di kelompok mereka yang paling terkenal dikalangan kaum adam karena cukup sering berganti pacar mulai dari angkatan satu, yang seangkatan sampai kakak kelas. Ino merupakan ketua tim _cheerleader_ sekolahnya dan mendapat peran sebagai _flyer_ di dalam tim. Sakura Haruno, cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi dokter karena kecerdasannya di mata pelajaran Biologi. Ia merupakan anggota paduan suara dan sebagai vokalis di band nya bersama Tenten dan dengan Hinata, ia mengikuti ekstrakurikuler basket. Tenten, bisa dikatakan ia adalah yang paling tenang diantara mereka bertiga. Bila sudah menyangkut Fisika, ia akan menjadi yang paling ambisius. Ia juga aktif dalam OSIS sebagai bendahara dan sebagai vokalis bandnya bersama Sakura. Itulah kelompok yang berisi empat siswi populer yang membuat banyak orang iri karena berisikan siswi yang cantik dan _multitalent_.

"Aku hanya malas saja karena pulang sekolah nanti kita tidak jadi keluar bersama karena hukuman sial itu" Gerutu Hinata

Dan teman-temannya hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar perkataan Hinata

"Astaga kau ini, kan kita bisa pergi besok" Ujar Sakura menyemangati

"Sudahlah pokoknya kita makan sekarang" Ino menggandeng tangan Hinata agar berdiri lalu berjalan bersama menuju cafetaria

Seperti biasa cafetaria sudah ramai oleh siswa siswi yang kelaparan. Apalagi mereka terlambat sepuluh menit lebih sudah pasti makanan yang diinginkan sudah berakhir di pencernaan orang lain.

"Tidak! _Cinnamon Roll_ ku!" Hinata segara berlari ke tempat biasa ia membeli _cinnamon roll_ nya. 'semoga aku belum terlambat' harap Hinata dalam hati. Dan sesampainya di tempat penjualnya didepan sudah ramai oleh murid-murid. Mau tidak mau ia harus menyalip kedalam kerumunan itu kalau ingin menyelamatkan kue kesukaannya itu

"Permisi, permisi" Hinata mulai melaksanakan aksi menyalipnya dan orang yang disalip pun mulai kesal "Hei mengantri dong!" "Apa-apaan kau seenaknya menyalip!" "Hoi antri!" kalimat-kalimat seperti itulah yang terdengar olehnya. 'peduli setan dengan omongan mereka' Hinata semakin memantapkan aksinya dan akhirnya ia sampai di paling depan

"Ah, Matsuri-san apa _cinnamon roll_ nya masih ada?"

'tolong katakan padaku masih ada' harapnya dalam hati

" _Gome_ _n_ Hinata, aku memberikannya pada yang lain karena kau tak kunjung datang, maafkan aku sekali lagi Hinata, aku akan menyisakannya lagi untukmu di istirahat kedua, tadi baru saja habis dibeli tepat sebelum kau datang" jawab Matsuri menyesal sambil terus mengerjakan pesanannya untuk murid lain

"Tidak apa Matsuri-san, tapi apa?! Baru saja?! Siapa brengsek yang sudah mengambil _cinnamon roll_ ku?!" Tanya Hinata dengan nada tinggi sambil menengok ke arah murid lain

"Oh maafkan aku nona sudah mengambil makanan kesayanganmu" Sebuah suara membuatnya untuk menengok kearah kanan, kearah suara itu berasal

"G-Garaa-san?" Tanya Hinata terkejut melihat ketua kelas yang ditemuinya tadi pagi ada didepannya.

*

Halo semuanya!:) Ini adalah Fanfic pertamaku, sebenarnya udah lama mau nulis fanfict tapi baru kesampean sekarang hehe. Maaf ya chapter 1 masih sedikit, tapi aku usahain biar lebih panjang chap selanjutnya. Aku masih butuh banyak saran dari kalian. Dan _sorry for the typo(s)_. Aku mau tau kalian maunya ceritanya yang seperti apa, biar aku tau kelanjutannya aku harus bikin kaya gimana, siapa tau aku akan ubah beberapa scene nya. Silahkan di review:) _Thankyou!_

 _See you on next chap!_


	2. Chapter 2

**UNEXPECTED**

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Teen, Drama, Romance

All the characters are belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just rented those characters for this story:)

All the plot and settings are original from me, so i genuinely sorry if there are any similarity plot, characteristic or settings with other story. Honestly cerita ini agk pasaran, tapi semoga jangan bosen bacanya:)

 **Character(s)** :

Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Etc

 **Warning** :

TYPO(s), some bad word(s), alur pasaran

HAPPY READING!

 **Summary** :

Kisah yang menceritakan kejadian-kejadian tak terduga seorang siswi bernama Hinata Hyuuga, kisah yang mewarnai harinya di sekolah, kisah yang membuatnya mengubah pandangannya terhadap beberapa hal yang mengajarkan pelajaran kehidupan bagi dirinya

Kisah ini dimulai

 **Chapter 2**

Mencekam. Itulah suasana yang menggambarkan kelas tingkat tiga _Tokyo High School_ yang sedang diajar oleh Kurenai- _sensei._ Mencekam karena guru wanita yang cantik nan tegas itu mendapat predikat salah satu guru _killer_ oleh para siswa. Wajah cantik dan umur yang baru memasuki awal 30an, ah, andai saja beliau memiliki karakter sedikit lebih lembut, sudah pasti ia akan menjadi idola dikalangan siswa lelaki dan akan banyak siswa yang menggodanya. Tapi faktanya Kurenai tidaklah memiliki karakter yang seperti itu. Jangankan menjadi idola, memiliki niat menggodanya sedikit saja tidak ada yang berani. Disamping fakta bahwa ia sudah menikah--dan baru saja menyambut anak keduanya--karakternya itulah yang membuat kelasnya selalu absen dari siswa yang mengantuk atau tidur dikelas.

Para siswa penghuni XII Sosial 1 mulai berteriak dalam hati agar istirahat segera tiba, karena jam menunjukam pukul 09.27 dan itu artinya sudah tiga menit menjelang istirahat. Pelajaran Matematika yang menguras otak akan berakhir tiga menit lagi. Matematika, pelajaran 'seribu rumus', tidak banyak orang yang menyukainya, benar? Walaupun pelajaran berakhir tiga menit lagi tetapi tampaknya Kurenai-sensei belum menunjukan tanda-tanda berhenti menulis dari papan tulis yang sudah bagaikan lautan rumus itu.

KRINGG

09.30. Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Terdengar seperti alunan surgawi bagi kaum pelajar yang berada diambang alam mimpi. "YOSH! Akhirnya!" Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara teriakan bahagia dari salah satu siswa pria yang memecah keheningan di kelas itu--yang sudah bagaikan kuburan. Pria berambut pirang itu memukul mejanya sekali sebagai pendukung rasa senangnya saking semangatnya.

"Ehem" Kurenai- _sensei_ mendeham cukup keras. Mendengar dehaman Kurenai- _sensei_ , beberapa murid ikut menoleh kearah pria yang duduk dibarisan paling belakang itu, sisanya bersikap seperti sudah terbiasa dengan sikap ia yang seperti itu. Siswa pria itu menyadari sikapnya barusan dan mulai gelagapan mencari kata-kata.

"A-ah, maksud s-saya akhirnya Kurenai- _sensei_ bisa makan siang karena sudah istirahat, ttebayo!" Elak pria itu sambil tersenyum lima jari meyakinkan sang guru

Tapi tampaknya usahanya tidak mempan, "hah" Kurenai hanya bisa mendesah pening karena sudah lelah dengan muridnya yang satu itu. "Naruto! Kamu bantu saya bawa buku-buku ini ke ruang guru" perintah Kurenai sambil melangkah keluar kelas setelah membawa beberapa bukunya dan memberi salam kepada kelas.

"Heh, Naruto, ternyata kelakuan bodohmu itu tidak berkurang" ujar salah satu murid bersurai cokelat, Kiba, sambil tertawa merangkul Naruto

" _Dobe,_ _dobe_ " ujar siswa lain yang memiliki rambut hitam raven, yang bentuknya seperti pantat ayam, Sasuke

"Hah, sudahlah kalian minggir aku ingin mengantar buku-buku Kurenai- _sensei_ dulu" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan tempat duduknya menuju meja guru. Tapi baru dua langkah Naruto berbalik lagi lalu menghampiri meja Gaara yang berada di depannya

"Ehm, Gaara" deham Naruto sebelum memulai perkataannya, "Kau tahu, walaupun hari ini tidak biasanya kau datang melewati jam masuk seharusnya, tapi kau ini tetap murid yang sangat teladan dan keterlambatanmu bahk-"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Gaara malas sengaja memotong perkataan Naruto, karena ia tahu Naruto memujinya saat ada maunya saja

"Hehehe kita memang sehati Gaara-kun" Naruto berkata selucu mungkin agar Gaara mau membantunya, sementara Kiba dan Sasuke sudah memasang wajah orang mual

"Aku titip _cinnamon roll,_ ok. Aku hanya berharap padamu Gaara, Sasuke dan Kiba tidak akan mampu membantuku" Naruto melirik mereka berdua dengan mata menyipit seperti 'kalian tidak bisa kuharapkan' sementara yang dipandang memberi tatapan protes 'apa?'. Sasuke berada dalam marga Uchiha yang ayahnya adalah seorang pengacara terkenal dan ibunya pemilik toko kue yang terkenal dipusat kota, sudah jelas Sasuke adalah keluarga yang berada tapi sifatnya yang kelewat hemat dalam keuangan itu tidak bisa mengayomi Naruto yang seperti itu. Kiba, jangankan memberi, setengah porsi makanan Naruto pasti berpindah kedalam perut Kiba.

Selain makanan, internet pun Kiba sering tathering pada Sai--bandar kuota paling baik hati menurut Kiba. Kiba, Kiba.

"Aku titip ya Gaara" pinta Naruto sambil berjalan membawa buku-buku Kurenai-sensei keluar

Kiba, Gaara dan Sasuke berjalan ke kelas sebelah mereka, XII Sosial 2 untuk menghampiri teman-teman mereka yang lain, Shikamaru dan Sai untuk ke cafetaria. Sesampainya mereka disana cafetaria sudah penuh dan murid-murid mulai menghentikan aktifitas mereka sejenak karena kehadiran Gaara cs. "Senpai!" Kata itulah yang paling banyak terdengar dari teriakan siswi-siswi. Gaara langsung menghampiri tempat Naruto pernah membeli cinnamon roll, karena setahunya makanan satu itu memang cukup banyak digemari para siswa dan sering kehabisan

Setelah mengantri cukup lama akhirnya giliran Gaara membeli, "Matsuri-san apakah masih ada cinnamon roll yang tersisa?" Tanya Gaara dan perempuan penjual yang bernama Matsuri itu menjawab "Ah, Gaara kau beruntung, masih tersisa dua lagi, tunggu sebentar" Gaara hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Ini dia cinnamon rollnya" Matsuri memberikannya pada Gaara, "Arigataou Matsuri-san" ujar Gaara setelah membayar. Dan sekarang Gaara kesulitan untuk keluar saking ramainya ditambah lagi perdebatan--atau lebih ke makian--murid-murid dibelakang. "Hei antri!" Kira-kira makian seperti itu yang terdengar. Tidak lama juga terdengar makian dari perempuan yang suaranya seperti tidak asing bagi Gaara

"Siapa brengsek yang sudah mengambil cinnamon rollku?!" Maki gadis disampingnya. Gaara menoleh dan, 'Hinata?' Pikir Gaara dalam hati

"Maaf nona aku sudah mengambil makanan kesayanganmu" ujar Gaara sambil mengangkat kantongan berisi makanan itu. Hinata terkejut akan kehadiran Gaara. "G-Gaara senpai?" Tanya Hinata sedikit gelagapan. "Maaf akulah si brengsek yang dapat makananmu" ujar Gaara sekali lagi. "A-a-ah, t-tidak apa-apa kok, itu memang p-punya senpai, hehe" Hinata merasa bersalah karena seperti tidak langsung mengatai senpainya brengsek.

'Oh, tidak Hinata, Gaara-senpai bahkan sangat jauh dari kata brengsek!' Teriak batin Hinata. "Aku bisa membaginya bila kau sangat ingin" tawar Gaara sambil hendak membuka kantungan yang berisi cinnamon roll itu. "Tidak usah" gerakan tangannya terhenti karena tangan Hinata yang menahannya. Gaara menoleh pada tangannya yang dipegang oleh Hinata dan sedetik kemudian Hinata yang tersadar ikut menjauhkan tangannya. "Ma-maksudku senpai sudah membelinya dan itu milik senpai, ini k-kesalahanku karena terlambat, jadi jangan memberinya padaku. Aku duluan senpai" ujar Hinata cepat dan wajahnya mulai merah karena menahan malu, selesai mengatakan itu Hinata berusaha untuk keluar dari kerumunan itu secepat mungkin dan meninggalkan Gaara yang kebingungan.

*

Setelah istirahat, jam pelajaran dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran Kimia--pelajaran yang cukup menyenangkan menurut Hinata--yang diajar oleh Kakashi-sensei. Tapi sepertinya setiap kata pelajaran menarik yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi-sensei, hari ini tidak cukup menarik karena Hinata tidak fokus dan matanya hanya melihat ke papan tulis tapi pikirannya melayang-layang pada pertemuannya dengan Gaara dan kejadian di cafetaria tadi. Ya Kakashi-sensei, sepertinya pelajaran yang kau berikan hanya akan masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri bagi Hinata hari ini

*

Sepulang sekolah, Tenten dan Sakura bergegas pulang, Ino latihan cheers, dan Hinata sendiri sedang berjalan malas ke arah laboratorium untuk membantu petugas kebersihan membersihkan lab yang baru saja digunakan anak kelas satu saat pelajaran terakhir. Dan saat Hinata masuk bau tak sedap langsung menghampiri indera penciumannya. Terdapat beberapa baki di meja-meja yang berisi pemandangan cukup horror bagi Hinata--ikan yang telah dibedah dan beberapa organnya dikeluarkan--Ya, Hinata pernah melakukan praktikum ini tahun lalu tetapi saat itu kelompoknya berhasil membelah dengan benar sehingga tidak mengeluarkan banyak darah akibat kurang tepatnya pembedahan. 'Seperti di film-film psikopat saja' pikir Hinata

Hinata meletakkan tasnya dan bergegas membantu. Setelah ikan-ikan itu diangkut--entah dikemanakan--oleh petugas kebersihan Hinata mulai membantu petugas yang lain membersihkan alat bedah dan baki. Saat sedang membersihkan, Hinata merasa ada yang bergerak pada kakinya, tetapi Hinata hanya menghentakkan kakinya kelantai agar semut atau nyamuk itu pergi. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian muncul lagi, mau tidak mau Hinata menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ada satu jangkrik di kakinya dan satu lagi menuju ke kakinya

"AAAAAAA!!" Teriak Hinata histeris sambil terus menghempas-hempas kakinya agar jangkrik itu pergi. Ternyata dibelakangnya ada sarang jangkrik yang terbuka, menurut Hinata jangkrik itu untuk bahan praktikum juga. Melihat sarang itu Hinata makin histeris apalagi jangkrik-jangkrik itu mulai melompat

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa orang dari arah pintu. Pria itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal memegangi perutnya sambil berjalan kearah Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar tawa pria itu--yang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya--melotot kearahnya karena menurutnya ini tidak lucu. Hinata benci serangga! "Hahahaha" pria bersurai pirang itu mulai berusaha menghentikan tawanya "astaga itu tadi lucu sekali, eskpresimu seperti sekolah ini sedang terbakar saja" ujar Naruto sambil mengelap air matanya 'selucu itu hah?!' Kesal Hinata dalam hati

"Kau ini apa-apaan hah?! Tiba-tiba menertawakan orang?! Tidak lucu dasar sialan! Menyebalkan!" Teriak Hinata sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, wajahnya sudah merah karena marah

"Padahal sangat lucu" ujar Naruto sambil menghentikan tawanya. Hinata hanya menatap marah pada Naruto

"Ok, baiklah aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan menertawakanmu lagi" ujar Naruto dengan tawanya yang masih tersisa sedikit

Hinata tetap memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kesal, dan membereskan baki-baki yang sudah bersih. Ia ingin segera keluar dari sini, mood nya sedang tidak baik hari ini lalu ditambah lagi sikap Naruto yang menyebalkan.

"Hey, ayolah aku minta maaf" ujar Naruto yang terdengar lebih ikhlas ditelinga Hinata daripada sebelumnya

"Hoi, Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Latihan sudah mulai lagi!" Teriak Shikamaru dari jauh

"Dengar, aku minta maaf, aku harap kau mau memaafkanku, aku harus pergi sekarang, sekali lagi aku minta maaf" tersirat nada bersalah dalam suara Naruto dan ia pun bergegas keluar mengikuti Shikamaru

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak terlalu marah lagi hanya masih sedikit kesal saja. 'Ya, kumaafkan, aku juga minta maaf' batin Hinata

*

Setelah selesau dari lab, Hinata berjalan kearah lapangan menghampiri Ino untuk pulang bersama. Ternyata ada tim basket putra juga yang sedang latihan, Hinata bisa melihat pria berambut pirang--yang ia ketahui bernama Naruto--sedang mendribble bola. Pandangan Hinata terpaku pada anggota lain yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah yang sedang posisi siaga menghalang musuh. Entah apa yang membuat Hinata hingga membuatnya terus memandangi setiap gerak-gerik Gaara. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa seperti sulit bernafas saat Gaara juga menatap dirinya, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan

'Aku ini kenapa?'

*

Chapter 2 _UP!_ udah cukup panjang belum?? hehe, gomen ya chapter-chapter awal aku belum nunjukin konfliknya. Nanti kalau udah chap selanjutnya #maybe sepertinya mulai ada adegan2(?) serunya hehe. _Domo arigatou_ buat readers yang sudah mau membaca dan review kemarin!:) Semoga cerita ini tidak membuat kaliam cepat bosan ya haha!:) Ditunggu ya reviewnya! Sekali lagi maaf atas segala kekurangan dan typo(s) nya:)

Best regards, April204


	3. Chapter 3

**UNEXPECTED**

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Teen, Drama, Romance

All the characters are belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just rented those characters for this story:)

All the plot and settings are original from me, so i genuinely sorry if there are any similarity plot, characteristic or settings with other story. Honestly cerita ini agk pasaran, tapi semoga jangan bosen bacanya:)

 **Character(s)** :

Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Etc

 **Warning** :

TYPO(s), some bad word(s), alur pasaran

HAPPY READING!

 **Summary** :

Kisah yang menceritakan kejadian-kejadian tak terduga seorang siswi bernama Hinata Hyuuga, kisah yang mewarnai harinya di sekolah, kisah yang membuatnya mengubah pandangannya terhadap beberapa hal yang mengajarkan pelajaran kehidupan bagi dirinya

Kisah ini dimulai

 **Chapter 3**

Beberapa saat Gaara dan Hinata saling berpandangan. Waktu yang hanya sebentar itu terasa lama sekali bagi Hinata karena perasaannya yang tak karuan. Gaara kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya bermain basket. Alih-alih ingin mengalihkan dirinya yang aneh karena Gaara, Hinata memilih berjalan kearah tim Ino yang berlatih cheers. Seperti biasa Ino selalu terlihat bersemangat bila sudah menyangkut kegiatan itu. Hinata sendiri kadang bergidik ngeri melihat Ino yang notabene sebagai flyer dilempar atau berputar diatas udara, kaya lagi naik wahana tornado aja

Sambil menunggu Hinata memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di selasar pinggir lapangan. Saat sedang mengedarkan pandangannya, lagi-lagi matanya berhenti pada sosok Gaara yang sekarang sedang berusaha untuk meng-shoot bola ke ring. Sudah dua kali ia berusaha meng-shoot dan selalu berhasil dihalang oleh anggota lain. Hinata jadi geregetan sendiri sambil menggigiti kukunya mengabaikan fakta bahwa mungkin dirinya akan kena cacingan karena menggigit kuku. Harap-harap cemas semoga Gaara bisa berhasil. Bagaikan doanya yang terkabul, tak lama Gaara berhasil mencetak three point yang membuat timnya bersorak, Hinata tanpa sadar juga ikutan melompat kegirangan. Menurut Hinata, shoot tadi keren sekali, bahkan dirinya kadang masih kesulitan membuat three point

Lalu tim basket kembali bermain, dan ini seperti kesempatan emas bagi Hinata agar dapat memperhatikan Gaara lagi. 'Hihi menunggu 10 jam pun tidak apa, asal bisa melihat Gaara-senpai main' batin Hinata dalam hati sambil cekikikan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara rintihan dari arah tim cheers, Hinata yang bingung langsung menoleh

"Ino?!" Hinata yang kaget langsung bergegas lari ke arah lapangan. Ternyata kepala Ino terkena bola basket yang melambung dari arah anggota tim basket

"Hei, Ino, kau tidak apa-apa?! Bagian mana yang sakit?" Tanya Hinata cemas sambil memegang kepala Ino, sepertinya cukup keras karena Ino terus memegang kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan. Terdengar derap langkah beberapa anggota tim basket menghampiri Ino. Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa pelakunya

"Oh? Kau lagi ternyata" disitu ada Naruto, Gaara dan satu orang lagi yang berkulit putih. Hinata kesal karena lagi-lagi bertemu dengan Naruto di saat yang tidak menyenangkan. "Siapa diantara kalian yang sudah melempar bola dengan seenaknya?" Tanya Hinata sambil berkacak pinggang

Pria berkulit putih itu maju satu langkah, "Aku tidak sengaja melemparnya terlalu jauh, lagipula kelihatannya tidak terlalu keras" nada bicaranya terdengar angkuh. Hinata yang mendengarnya jadi emosi, sudah berbuat salah bukannya minta maaf malah ngeles?! Orang sinting!

"Ya! Ya! Apa kau bilang?! Tidak terlalu keras?! Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu setelah melukai orang?!" Hinata memgepalkan tangannya menahan emosi, kalau ia tidak ingat orang ini adalah kakak kelasnya, sudah pasti rahangnya akan bergeser akibat kepalan Hinata

"Sai, biar aku yang bicara" tawar Naruto, "Kau lagi! Kenapa di setiap masalah selalu ada kau?!" Hardik Hinata pada Naruto. "Ehm, begini, kami minta maaf karena sudah bermain dengan tidak hati-hati, kami akan bertanggung jawab bila terjadi sesuatu pada kepalamu, dan juga maafkan teman kami Sai" jelas Naruto.

Merasa tidak puas dengan permintaan maaf Naruto, Hinata tetap menuntut langsung dari Sai, "Heh, kenapa tidak dia saja yang minta maaf dengan baik?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk Sai yang tetap berdiri dengan laganya. "Hei, Hinata, sudahlah, aku sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa" bela Ino berusaha untuk melerai keadaan yang tampak akan semakin panas ini. Emosi Hinata akan sulit surut bila tidak ada pihak yang menenangkannya, bisa-bisa adu mulut ini berlanjut sampai sekolah tutup.

"Yang dikatakan Naruto benar Hinata, kami akan bertanggung jawab bila terjadi sesuatu dan maafkan kami sekali lagi" akhirnya Gaara angkat suara

Tunggu, apa? Gaara? Astaga! Hinata sampai lupa bahwa ada kehadiran Gaara disitu karena dirinya yang emosi dari tadi! Habislah sudah reputasinya didepan Gaara!

Sekarang Hinata bingung dia harus berbicara dengan nada seperti apa, melanjutkan nada marahnya atau tiba-tiba jadi biasa?

"Baiklah Gaara-senpai, tapi lain kali kalian harus lebih hati-hati lagi" akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk berbicara dengan nada biasa. Reputasinya sudah buruk didepan Gaara! Sudah buruk lebih baik jangan dibuat makin buruk lagi, kan? "Kami duluan. Ayo, Ino" ajak Hinata sambil menggenggam tangan Ino meninggalkan lapangan

Setelah dari UKS memastikan keadaan kepala Ino baik-baik saja, Hinata mengantar Ino ke mobilnya karena sudah ditunggu oleh supir pribadinya. "Hinata, benar tidak mau bareng?" Tawar Ino untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Tidak usah Ino, aku akan dijemput oleh ibuku" jawab Hinata

Tapi itu bukanlah jawaban yang sebenarnya, kenyataannya Hinata akan pulang sendiri. Jam sudah menunjukan hampir pukul 6, Ino kadang suka khawatir kalau sudah sore dan Hinata harus pulang sendiri, karena jarak Hinata dan rumahnya yang cukup jauh. Hinata tidak enak pada Ino karena sedari tadi kelihatannya Ino masih merasakan pusing, bila mereka pulang bersama, Ino tidak bisa beristirahat secepatnya, karena arah rumah mereka berlawanan akan memakan waktu dijalan

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya Hinata! Kau hati-hati!" Teriak Ino dari dalam mobilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya, Hinata membalas lambaiannya. Setelah mobil Ino menghilang sekarang tinggal Hinata sendiri

"Hah, langit mulai gelap" gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai berjalan kearah pintu gerbang sekolah

Hinata berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Saat sedang berjalan tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada orang disebelahnya yang juga berjalan bersamanya.

"Pulang sendiri?" Tanya orang itu

"Gaara-senpai?" Tanya Hinata sambil menghadap pada Gaara yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Gaara sekali sambil tetap melihat kedepan. "I-itu, pulang sendiri" jawab Hinata grogi sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Selalu begini kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Gaara!

"Aku bawa motor" ujar Gaara

"Eh, apa?" Tanya Hinata bingung

"Aku bawa motor" ulang Gaara sekali lagi. Hinata terkejut, "A-apa? J-jangan bilang senpai ingin memberikan motor senpai padaku? Aku tidak bisa mengendarai motor senpai! Jangankan motor, skill bersepeda anak TK bahkan lebih baik dariku" cerocos Hinata. Gaara menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh pada Hinata

"Apa? Jadi kau tidak bisa naik sepeda?" Tanya Gaara sambil terkekeh. Hinata terpana sejenak, tawa Gaara yang hanya seperti itu terlihat begitu manis karena selama ini Gaara selalu berwajah tenang dan tidak banyak tertawa--sepertinya

"Bukan begitu senpai! Tidak juga kok, aku hampir bisa melakukannya saat berumur 4 tahun, tapi terjatuh dan aku terluka, jadi aku tidak mau mencobanya lagi saat itu" jelas Hinata.

Hinata mulai merasa malu mengingat kejadian itu. Hinata kecil yang bersemangat latihan sepeda karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan malah berakhir jatuh ke selokan dengan roda depan yang nyungsep. Yang lebih memalukannya lagi saat itu ada anak yang sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak karena dirinya. Astaga jangan sampai Gaara tahu Hinata jatuh ke selokan, reputasinya bisa makin buruk lagi. Bisa-bisa Gaara menjadi ilfeel setelah mengetahui kebar-bar-an Hinata

Obrolan yang berawal dari motor itupun terus berlanjut diselingi dengan tawa Gaara dan Hinata, dan tentu saja Hinata yang paling banyak bercerita. Kalau sudah bercerita, mulut Hinata akan terus mengalir seperti pipa soak yang bocor. Karena keasyikan bercerita, tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di halte depan sekolah

"Oh, senpai aku akan pulang naik bus, senpai pulang naik apa?" Tanya Hinata, karena ia tidak tahu Gaara pulang naik apa, sedari tadi kelihatannya Gaara hanya mengikutinya

"Aku bawa motor" jawab Gaara sambil melihat ke jalanan, belum ada tanda-tanda bus akan lewat. "Oh, jadi itu maksud senpai tadi bawa motor, hehe" Hinata cengengesan, malah menunjukkan sifat aslinya yang lemot itu

"Kalau begitu kenapa senpai disini? Parkiran kan didalam sekolah, sebaiknya senpai segera pulang juga. Sudah hampir gelap"

"Jadi mau ngusir, nih?" Tanya Gaara dengan wajah kecewa dibuat-buat. Hinata yang menyadarinya mulai diliputi rasa tidak enak, tentu saja Hinata tidak bermaksud mengusirnya!

"Eh-eh, bukan begitu maksudnya, tapi kan ini sudah hampir gelap"

"Justru karena ini sudah mau gelap dan kau pulang naik bus, aku akan disini setidaknya sampai busnya datang" jelas Gaara. Sebenarnya ia mau mengantar Hinata kerumahnya dengan motornya, tapi ia urungkan karena mereka baru saja saling mengenal, ia tidak enak nanti Hinata berpikir yang macam-macam. Setidaknya ia ingin memastikan Hinata sampai bus-nya datang

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, nih? Busnya biasanya agak lama"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula masih ada Naruto dan yang lain didalam" mendengar nama Naruto, Hinata jadi teringat ia belum melihat orang itu sejak dari lapangan. Lagipula daritadi kan ia dengan Gaara

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya bus yang ditunggu tiba, Hinata bergegas naik, "Aku duluan ya, Gaara-senpai!" Hinata melambai pada Gaara sebelum masuk kedalam bus. Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Setelah memastikan bus yang ditumpangi Hinata sudah berjalan agak jauh, Gaara berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah untuk bergegas pulang

*

Didalam bus Hinata duduk di barisan belakang dekat jendela. Kursi dekat jendela memang sudah menjadi favoritnya. Pemandangan malam kota Tokyo tidak pernah membuat Hinata bosan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dan tersenyum mengingat hari ini, pertemuan dengan kakak kelasnya yang berambut merah itu

*

Kamis pagi yang cerah dibulan September. Hinata memasuki kelasnya dengan kening berkerut bingung karena melihat banyak murid yang berkerubung dalam satu meja, setelah sampai di mejanya ia bertanya pada Tenten didepannya

"Hei, Tenten, kenapa mereka berkerubung seperti itu? Ada apa, sih?" Hinata memperhatikan ada Sakura dan Ino juga yang menulis dengan gesit--atau terburu-buru?--bersama murid lainnya

"Biasalah, mereka menyalin PR" jawab Tenten sambil memainkan smartphone nya

"Hah? PR? Yang mana?" Tanya Hinata bingung. "PR Sejarah? Bukannya itu untuk minggu depan?"

Tenten menoleh pada Hinata, "Sudah kuduga, hei lebih baik kau cepat bergabung dengan mereka, 10 menit lagi bel masuk"

"Hei- ap-apa maksudnya? Benar Sejarah? Bukannya minggu depan?" Tanya Hinata mulai panik

"Kau tidak baca grup kelas dan grup kita? Kan sudah dibilang jadinya dikumpul hari ini! Astaga Hinata cepat sana salin!" Tenten mulai ikutan panik juga, karena 10 menit lagi bel masuk dengan pelajaran pertama Sejarah. Dan yang lebih parah lagi PR nya adalah 60 soal isian dan 5 essai! Itu tidak akan cukup dalam 10 menit meskipun tulisanmu sudah seperti tulisan dokter. Tamat riwayatmu Hinata!

Hinata langsung bangkit secepat kilat dari kursinya mengambil pulpen dan kertas binder asal dari meja Tenten dan ikut dalam lingkaran setan itu, lingkaran yang sering dipenuhi anak-anak yang rela datang lebih pagi dari satpam untuk mendapat jawaban PR dari murid lain

Dengan tenaga penuh Hinata menyalin jawabannya. Tulisannya sudah seperti ceker sapi, tapi ia tidak peduli, yang penting kertasnya terisi! "Hei, Hinata kau juga belum mengerjakan? Kekeke" ejek Sakura dan Ino disebelahnya, sementara Hinata terus berkonsentrasi dengan salinan didepannya agar ia nomornya tidak terbalik-balik

KRINGG

Terlambat sudah! Bel masuk yang biasanya terdengar biasa ditelinga Hinata sekarang terdengar seperti suara pertanda pengeksekusian dirinya. Dengan pasrah Hinata kembali ke mejanya di belakang dekat jendela. Ia hanya berhasil menyelamatkan 42 nomor. Ia menengok pada Sakura yang ada dibelakangnya dan Ino disebelah Sakura--mereka duduk sendiri-sendiri--yang berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa mereka, posisi duduk mereka membentuk segitiga pytagoras. Dengan Tenten, Hinata dan Sakura duduk di deretan belakang dekat tembok dan jendela--Hinata diantara Tenten dan Sakura--dan Ino disebelah Sakura. Deretan depan dihuni oleh anak-anak rajin dan ambisius

Tak lama kemudian Guy-sensei masuk dan langsung meminta pengumpulan tugas diserahkan kepada Shino--si ketua kelas

' _Oh, dear_ ' batin Hinata

*

Hai! hai! chapter 3 UP! aku berasa cepet banget update karena mumpung liburan bisa ngerjain cerita ini! karena akhir bulan aku pergi dan setelah itu masuk sekolah TT. Maaf masih terdapat banyak kesalahan atau typo(s). Gimana cerita ini menurut kalian? Mulai chap depan aku akan bales review-review dari readers!:)

see u on next chap

Best Regards, April 2014

14 Juni 2017


End file.
